The Pokemon Entertainer
by RedHawk09
Summary: Two Pokemon Trainers from the Hoenn region, comes to Kalos Region, one of them Ash knows, the other is famous in their own sense. Join Ash as he meets new friends and is joined by old ones. (Bad summary I know but story isn't terrible. Ash and Serena are sixteen in this by the way.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Soul

* * *

**Hey guys Red here, AGAIN, I still live and breath. So I recently got back into Pokemon again, the classic series of course, and advance. And it got me thinking... "Damn! Why haven't I done a Pokemon fic yet?" So this is my attempt at it. Follows a trainer that I made up, who will join ash and his friends. His looks are the male trainers from Pokemon Ruby Sapphire, and Emerald. His Pokemon are ones I've caught and named and some of my favorite Pokemon that I'd like to have. So enjoy! Also to my followers don't worry I'm still working on Price of an Osthkeeper for Kingdom Hearts, still on hiatus with it cause of school and that story requires a lot from me so sorry**.

* * *

In the outskirts of Littleroot Town, a young boy peddled himself up a hill, a priceless smile across his face. Humming contently, he adjusted the grip on his handle bars, causing a slight crunch to come from his dark red fingerless gloves. His white and black hair shined in the sun, and his emerald eyes sparked with a playful determination. His skin shield by his black jacket with red accents, his dark tan pants, and his red running shoes. On his head he wore a red bandana with a white pokeball stencil.

"Today's finally the day!" He cheered aloud, "I'm finally going to get my first Pokemon!" Yes this young boy has just started his journey in the amazing world of Pokemon. Everything seemed to be calm and peace, and the boy could not be happier. Until.

"TOR!"

The unfamiliar painful scream caused the boy to hit the brakes, his gaze met the edge of the cliff he was riding up.

"Was that a Pokemon?" He mentally asked himself.

"TORCHIC!" No doubt about it now, he knew that the scream belong to a Pokemon now. Throwing his bike to the ground, he rushed over to the edge of the hill, and slid down. Ignoring the unknown danger that might, and enjoying the adrenaline, the boy was prepared for anything. Or so he thought.

When he arrived at the bottom, he was met by an amazing and terrifying sight. A pack of wild Zigagazoons were attacking a young Torchic. But something was odd, yet amazing about this Torchic. It's feathers were pitch black, instead or orange, and it's tips were fire red, not yellow. Instead of marveling at this Torchic's dark beauty, the boy noticed the injuries it was receiving from the Zigagazoons. Anger pour into the boy. He grabbed a broken branch, and ran towards the wild pack of attacking Pokemon.

"Hey!" He shouted, "Leave that Torchic alone!" He swiped at the closet Zigagazoon, yet received a few cuts, but kept swiping until he reach the dark Torchic.

"Ugh. Hey you okay?" He asked the injured Pokemon. The Torchic looked up at the boy in gratitude and disbelief. Amazed that a human would help it.

"Zig-Zigizagoon." The boy heard, turning around he saw a very commanding Zigizagoon slowly advance towards him. The wild Pokemon growled, and then leaped towards him. In a panicked movement, the boy tried to shield the injured Torchic from the attack. He succeed but took the blunt of Zigizagoon's tackle. The other Zigizagoons soon started took the previous lead and started attacking the young boy. The Torchic saw noted how the boy would not waver and remained standing. The Torchic then decided to return the favor to the boy, and leaped out of his arms.

"Hey what are you doing?" The boy asked. His answer came in the form of a very powerful ember attack, aimed at the Zigizagoons. When the small fire Pokemon stopped to catch it's breath, another Zigizagoon tried to tackle it, but Torchic shot a dark ball. The boy watched in awe, amazed at this Pokemon's strength and determination. But he also noticed how tired the Pokemon looked. It was breathing heavy, and it's legs were shaking. Finally the black Torchic fell to the ground, and the boy rushed over to it's side. Without a moments thought, he scoped the black Torchic in his arms and ran. He wasn't thinking clearly, but he knew that he had to get this poor Pokemon help. He remember passing a Pokemon center on his way here, and so he ran towards the center.

* * *

**Pokemon Center**

The sun was starting to set over the city, and all was calm. Until the boy rushed in through the doors.

"Please somebody," he called out, "I need help!" Right away, Nurse Joy and a Chansey came right to him.

"My goodness young man," Jenny asked, "Are you okay?"

"Forget about me," he said, "This Torchic needs help!" Joy then noticed the Pokemon and was shocked by both it's injuries and color.

"Oh dear this Pokemon is in critical condition," She gasped, "Chansey take it to intensive treatment. Stat!" The Chansey saluted and took the Pokemon from the young boy and walked away chanting. The boy sighed hoping the worst was over, he took a seat. He blinked as he noticed that Nurse Joy was standing over him.

"Pardon me young man," she said sternly, "But would care to tell me how you're Pokemon got in this bad of shape! Or why you didn't put it in it's pokeball?" The boy nervously looked at the ground and rubbed the back of it's head.

"That Torchic isn't mine," he simply said, "I was on my way to see Professor Brich to get my starter Pokemon, when I found it being attacked by a pack of wild Zigizagoons. I rushed in and tried saving it, when the Zigizagoons stopped briefly I scoped it up and ran straight here Nurse." Joy's eyes soften as she heard his story.

"Oh i see," the nurse kindly said, "Well it was very good you brought it here. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't. I'm afraid I never caught you're name." The boy slightly cheered up.

"My names Jet," he smiled, "Jet Clark." Nurse Joy smiled.

"Well Jet," she happily said, "Sit right here and rest, you look like you could use it. I'll let the professor know where you are." Jet nodded with a tired smile.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." He simply said before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. However even asleep, his thoughts were on the black Torchic that he had saved. He didn't know how to describe it but he felt a strange connection to that Pokemon. Fantasies of him and the Pokemon battling together and taking on the Elite Four.

"Use flamethrower!" He heard his dreamself shout. The Torchic looked at him.

"Jet?" It said to him. He blinked.

* * *

"Jet? Jet? Wake up young man!"

A deep voice shouted, causing Jet to wake up by jumping up from where he was sleeping and into the floor. After shaking the stars out of his eyes he noticed that it was morning, meaning he slept through the night.

"Ugh, talk about a wake up call." Jet groaned, he looked up and saw a brown haired man dressed in a white lab coat over very casual clothes, while wearing sandals. Jet looked up at the man dazed and confused.

"Can I help you mister?" He lazily asked, "Wait, how do you know my name?" The man helped Jet up to his feet, and brushed off Jets shoulders.

"Oops, sorry I forgot to introduce myself," he sheepishly said, I'm professor Brich, Jet. Your father told me a lot about you Jet." Jet's eyes widen with realization. Then panic took his mind.

"Ah Professor Brich," he exclaimed, "I'm sorry about being late, are there any starter Pokemon left?" He asked with hope dancing in his young eyes. The professor blinked then nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his head as a sweat drop formed on his forehead.

"Um, actually Jet," he nervously chuckled, "That why I'm here. Since you never showed up yesterday, and all the new trainers showed up for their first Pokemon...well there are no Pokemon left that I can give you." Jet stared at the Professor with an unreadable expression. After a short awkward silence, Jet fell over with his legs sticking up. The professor and Nurse Joy looked at the boy with concern.

"Um, Jet?" He asked, "Jet? Are you okay?" Jet shot back up with a defeated posture and face.

"Are there really no Pokemon you can give me?" He asked, the professor shook his head, and Jet felt his spirits drop.

"Oh man," he sighed, "Now what? I can't be a Pokemon trainer without a Pokemon. And catching a wild one with out your own is near impossible." The professor muttered an apology, and Nurse Joy felt sorry for the young boy. Then an idea formed in head, with a smile she snapped her fingers.

"Hold on, Jet," she said, "I think you're forgetting about the Torchic that you brought into the center." Jet's eyes lit up at the mention of the Pokemon he had saved. This caught the professor's attention.

"What Torchic?" He asked curiously. Joy motioned for them to follow her. As she led them down the hallways of the center, Jef told the Professor about what had happened with the Torchic he found. Needless to say Professor Brich was impressed. Jet's father had told him that his son had a very caring heart by he never expected anything like this.

"Hear we are." Joy said happily, catching the two's attention. She pulled back a curtain revealing the now fully healed black and red Torchic that Jet had saved. Once it saw Jet, sprang happily to it's feet.

"Torchic!" It cheerfully greeted. Jet smiled and moved over to the Pokemon and started scratching the Pokemon's head, causing the Torchic to purr.  
"Hey there little guy," he smiled, "How ya doing?"

"Tor." Although he could not understand it, he could tell that it was feeling much better than last night. Jet looked over to the Professor, who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Um Professor?" He asked, causing Brich to come out of his trace. The minute he was back to the present, he rushed over to the Torchic, his scientific curiosity taking over him.

"Amazing!" He exclaimed while scanning the Pokemon with various devices, "I've never seen a Pokemon like this before! And according to my readings this Torchic has abilities that no other Torchic ever recorded could posse! Truly remarkable!"

"Um Professor," Jet said, pointing at Torchic, who looked both annoyed and angry with the professor.

"Tor-chic!" It exclaimed as it release a small ember attack on the professor. When the fire stopped, the professor's face was burnt brown, and smoke was whisking off him. He let out a breath and fell to ground. Jet nervously looked at the professor then to Torchic.

"Uh I don't think it likes that," Jet said looking at the Pokemon. The professor jumped back to his feet.

"So I noticed," he laughed, "Well I'll remember not to do that again. Anyway, Jet this seems like a fine Pokemon!" Jet blinked.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. To which Professor Brich nodded.

"Yes," he answered, "Aside from being powerful, this Torchic seems to have taken a liking to you." Jet looked at the Torchic, who was smiling happily at him.

"You wanna come with me?" He asked it. To which it nodded.

"Tor! Torchic!" It cheerfully answered. The professor handed him a pokeball, and Jet smiled.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed, "Well, then go Pokeball." He threw the pokeball at Torchic, who stood still smiling, as the ball gently hit it's head. It disappeared into the pokeball, and the ball started rocking back and forth, until it dinged signifying that the Pokemon was captured. Jet's smile only grew bigger, he picked up the pokeball and held it high above his head in excitement.

"Alright!" He happily exclaimed, "I got my first Pokemon!" He was about to cheer more, but his pokeball opened and the Torchic popped out into his shoulder.

"Well that's something you don't see often." Brich said. Jet looked at the Pokemon in confusion.

"Hey Professor," Jet asked, "Why did Torchic pop out of it's ball?"

"Well Jet," Brich explained, "Some Pokemon, that get captured, don't always enjoy staying in their pokeball. I guess this Torchic would rather be out with you than in it's pokeball." Jet smiled, and looked to his Pokemon.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed, "Now traveling won't be as lonely." His new friend nodded it's head.

"Torchic!" It said cutely. Brich cleared his throat catching the duo's attention.

"On that note Jet," he said, "If you want you can name your Pokemon. Since this Torchic is so special, perhaps it deserves a name?" Jet smiled at this.

"Alright," he said, "Hmm...I know I'll call you Blaze! How does that sound buddy?" The Pokemon chirped happily, liking the name. Jet nodded.

"Alright, then Blaze," Jet said, "Let's go wout there and do the best we can!" Blaze nodded happily.

"Torchic! Tor!" Blaze chirped. And so later that day the duo set out, ready to show the world just what they were capable of. Completely unaware of the exciting and unique adventure that was in store for them both.

* * *

**Six Years Later **

Kalos Region

We find our heroes Ash and Pikachu, with their new friends Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont leaving for Lumiose City, eagerly awaiting what the future has in store for them.

"So Ash you've been traveling for six years?" Serena asked. Ash nodded and Pikachu nodded as well.

"Yup and boy has it been fun," he smiled, "Me and Pikachu have made lots of friends and seen so many different Pokemon. Being a trainer is probably one of the best things I ever decided to do." Pikachu closed it's eyes and threw up a peace sign.  
"Pi-Pikachu!" It exclaimed happily. Serena giggled finding the level of excitement that the young duo had very cute. Just then everyone's stomachs' growled. Looks of embarrassment were made, then they all laughed.

"I guess we should find a spot to have lunch huh?" Ash asked, causing them all to laugh more. They found an nice spot near a stream, and let out their Pokemon while Clemont and Serena tried to cook something up. Everything was peaceful, Froakie, Fletchling, Bunnelby, Dedenne, Fennekin, and Pikachu were all eating happily, Ash was napping under a tree while Bonnie ran around pretending to be an airplane. Then out of nowhere an electric blue net fell down onto the Pokemon, the sound catching everyone's attention, and waking Ash up.

"Hey what's going on?!" Ash demanded as he saw Pikachu and the others trapped in the strange blue net. He was answered by an all too familiar laughter. He looked up and saw a Meowth Ballon.

"It's Team Rocket!" Clemont shouted.

"To protect the world from devastation." Jessie recited.

"To unite all people within our nations." James chimed. (Alright you guys know the motto so I'm not gonna bother putting down who says what on in this part.)

"To denounce the evils of true and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right."

"Ugh not you losers again!" Ash complained. Team Rockets faces flashed with anger.  
"Show some respect you twerp!" Jessi shouted angrily.

"Yeah, besides," James added, "We've got Pikachu now!"

"Yeah so now who's the loser?" Meowth gloated, as they lifted off with all the Pokemon.

"Ah Fennekin!" Serena gasped, "Give her back!"Team Rocket laughed at this.

"Sorry little girl," Jessie teased, "But Fennekin now belongs to us!" The villains laughed basking in their victory. Until.

"Blaze, Lucky, LETS GO!" A voice shouted and suddenly two blacked out Pokemon emerged from the tree line. One was a bird Pokemon, and the other looked strangely familiar to Ash.

"Lucky! Use Steel Wing to free those Pokemon and catch them!" The mysterious voice commanded, "Blaze use Shadow Claw on the Ballon!" Silently the Pokemon obeyed the voice. The bird Pokemon's wing began to glow white and it cut throw the net freeing the Pokemon trapped inside. It then swooped low and caught them all.

"Hey!" James shouted, "Those are ours!" He leant against the edge of the ballon basket. Soon Jessie followed in suit.

"We stole those fair and square!" She shouted. Meowth stood on the ledge and join in the protest.

"Yeah," he shouted, "Who da ya dink you are?!" Just then the other Pokemon jumped in front of them, causing team rocket to cower in the back of their ballon.

"Blaze!" It stated and then it leapt up and preformed a Shadow Claw, creating three medium holes that leaked a dangerous amount necessary air. The Pokemon dropped down away from the doomed ballon.

"Blaze Return!" The voice shouted and a red beam hit the mysterious Pokemon, making it disappear.

A loud hissing sound could be heard even from the ground. This was sending Team Rocket into a panic, as their ballon started dancing crazily in the sky.

"What was that?" James asked in fear, while clinging to Jessie, who was clutching their basket in terror.

"How should I know!" She snipped, Meowth whimpered as he clung to James leg.  
"Well whatever it was," Meowth shouted, "It sure was powerful! And..."

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again! Wabfett!" They shouted. Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie watched in amazement. Then they noticed the bird Pokemon carrying theirs was descending towards them. They all rush towards where they guessed where it would land, and happily cheered as their Pokemon jumped down to be reunited with them. They all happily laughed and spun around overjoyed to be reunited with their beloved Pokemon.

"Thank god you guys are okay," Ash laughed as Pikachu and Froakie jumped onto his shoulder, "Huh?" He then finally got a good look at the Pokemon that freed his friends. It was a Swellow.

"Swellow!" It greeted them, as the others stared at it with curiosity, unlike Ash they had never seen a Swellow before.

"Huh?" Clemont wonder aloud, "Wonder where it's trainer is?" Then a high pitched whistle came from the tree line.

"Lucky, we need to move," the same mysterious voice called out, "Get us there using fly or we're going to be late!" The Swellow bid it's new companions a farewell, before darting towards the tree line.

"Hey wait!" Ash shouted as it chased the Swellow. Hoping that he'd be able to thank it's trainer for saving his friends, but when he got into the tree line, it was empty. The Swellow and it's trainer had disappeared.

"Huh," Ash pondered aloud, "I could have sworn he was over here."

* * *

**And end chapter. Sorry bout the cliffhanger, but oh well I'm evil that way hahaha. Anyway, I'll make updates as I watch the dud and sub episodes so please be patient with me if you will.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Amazing Air Devil

* * *

**Hey so I'm back...amazingly. I don't remember why I forgot this, but I love getting feedback on my stories, so please if you have any suggestions, or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism ( I hate people who just attack peoples fics mercilessly) please send me a PM or leave a review. That being said a shout out to this stories first reviewer, may you receive only good luck. Also please forgive any spelling or grammar errors, I write all my stories on my iPhone and the autocorrect is not always helpful. Also this chapter takes place after episode 8...so Spoilers if you haven't seen it yet. Also some more light is shown on my character Jet. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Luminous City  
9pm

"Dad where are we going?" Clemont asked as his father led him, Ash, Bonnie, and Serena through a rather large crowd. Ash had Pikachu on his shoulder, as usual, and they both were amazed by the nightlife of the city. They had never seen anything quite like it before, despite their many travels.

"Calm down son," Clemont's father replied, "I'm treating you and your friends tonight, as a going away party." His smile looked like it would cause his face to split. Clemont sighed in defeat, knowing that auguring with his father would be pointless.

"Alright," he sighed, "We are you taking us?" His father's smile became even wider, which should not be possible, and he moved to pick up Bonnie, placed her on his shoulders. Bonnie giggled in delight.

"We're going to the circus!" He exclaimed, and Clemont fell over, "I've heard amazing stories about this one! It's a world famous international traveling circus! They've been to every region!" Clemont jumped back to his feet, ready to say that he was too old for a circus.

"A circus? Awesome!" Ash exclaimed, "Man I haven't been to one in years! Sounds like fun! What do ya say Pikachu?"

"Pi-Pikachu!" His best friend said in agreement. Serena nodded as well.

"Yeah that doesn't sound like a bad idea," she added, "I always did love the circus." After hearing this Clemont decided to stay quite, figuring that this could not hurt. After all he was curious as to what made this circus so world famous.

* * *

After they made it to their seats, the friends sat and watch the daring stunts the performers pulled. It ranged from jumping through firry hoops on bikes, the usual clown acts, knife throwers, voltorb juggling, flying Pokemon ribbon dances, and a nine-tails using fire to create art.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the ringmaster announced, "On behalf of the entire Morrison's International Traveling Circus, I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight. We have one more act for tonight, but we'd like to take a ten minute intermission, so that we can set up the act." There were soft yet loud moans of disappointment from the crowd. Especially Ash.

"Aw man," he mumbled, "Just when things were getting really good."

"Now we have concession outside," the ringmaster continued, "We ask that you all to leave until the ten minutes are up, please. Thank you." With that the Ringmaster left to go back stage.

Ash and the others were outside waiting patiently for the intermission to be over, in a lightly crowded hallway.

"Man, I hope this wait is worth it," he said aloud, "Right Pikachu?" His partner nodded in agreement. Serena smiled at him.

"Oh come on Ash," she teased, "A little waiting isn't going to kill you." The others heard this and began to chuckle lightly and Serena herself giggled. Ash was about to say something, when.

"Ash?" A familiar voice called. He turned towards the source. Not believing his ears, thinking it must have been his imagination. Until he saw them.

"No way," he thought to himself, "It can't be?" He was then tackled to the ground, Pikachu leap onto Serena's shoulder to not go with him, by two people. A girl his age with a green bandana over long brown hair, wearing a red collared short-sleeved jacket, and black shorts. The other was a boy about four years younger than Ash, who had black hair, glasses, a green shirt, and dark pants. To the others they were complete strangers, but to Ash and Pikachu they were easily recognizable, despite it being so long since they last saw each other. It was May and Max.

"Ash!" They both shouted in excitement. They then noticed that they had tackled him to the ground, and sheepishly helped him up. Once he was up, Ash gave them both a hug, and Pikachu joined in. Serena couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the way Ash was hugging the girl.

"May! Max!" Ash exclaimed and them slowly let them go, "I can't believe it's you guys! (Pika!) What are you guys doing here?" Serena cleared her throat, getting Ash's attention.

"So Ash," she asked trying to mask her jealousy, "Are you going to introduce us to them?" A swear drop formed on Ash's head as he blushed of embarrassment, while Max smirked and May giggled at his reaction. The others listen closely to Ash.

"Oh right sorry," he apologized, "Guys these are May and Max, they my friends from when I traveled in the Hoenn Region. I haven't seen them in years. Anyway, May, Max, these are my new friends. Clemont, Bonnie, their father, and my old friend Serena." Serena had to fight off a blush, from the way Ash said her name. After the introductions were finished, they were all talking causally.

* * *

Back Stage Big Top

We find the ring master standing outside a dressing room, with a look of deep concern.

"Are you sure about this kid?" He asked nervously, "I mean this act you have planned is pretty dangerous. I mean to actually-"

"Don't worry," a male voice behind the door cut him off, "I've done this plenty of times, plus it's not like I'm not taking any precautions. Don't worry Morrison I'll be fine." The ringmaster sighed in defeat, knowing the young man would never budge on this topic.

"Alright, kiddo," he sighed, "Just be careful okay? I'd hate to be the one to call your parents if you hurt yourself." Or worse. He mutter, as he left to take the center stage.

* * *

Audience

"So let me see if I got this straight?" Serena asked, to which May and Max laughed, "May's here because there's a coordination festival later this year?" May nodded with a smile.

"Yup." She proudly giggled.

"And Max is here to capture new Pokemon," she asked, "And to win more gym badges?" To which Max nodded.

"You are correct," he gloated, "And then I'm gonna beat this region's League!" He threw his hand into the air, and a determination sparked in his eyes, which caused everyone to have a single drop of sweat, and a funny look on their faces.

"So Max you've finally started you Pokemon journey?" Ash asked the young boy, who nodded while grinning.

"Yup," he proudly stated, "And I chose a Treco, which is now a Septile, just like I said I would. After all Treco is the best choice." He said this smugly, while May shot a glare at him.

"Yeah well it doesn't stand a chance against my Blaziken," she gloated, "And besides Blaziken's much cuter than your Pokemon Max." Max became a little angry.

"Rrh, that's cause I'm a trainer not a coordinator and I don't care about cuteness," he shouted, "Besides you got lucky, next time I'll beat you!" May just laughed. While Celmont, Bonnie and their father looked at May, confused.

"What's a coordinator?" Bonnie asked, to which May and Serena gasped.

"You don't know what a coordinator is?!" They asked at the same time, Bonnie looked nervous and shook her head no. May and Serena felt sorry for the young girl and were about to explain it to her, when the lights went out, and a lone spot light shone down on the Ringmaster.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," came the Ringmasters voice, "I'd like to thank you all for your patience. Now I ask you all to turn your attention to the trapeze!" He motioned towards said trapeze, and a bright spotlight rained down onto the structure. On it stood a young man, wearing a skin tight black, red, and green acrobat uniform, with two red and green wings on his chest. At his hip was a belt with five pokeballs. He also wore a hood to cover his face, and held a swing-bar in his hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the ringmaster exclaimed, "It's my great pleasure to introduce you to tonight's star performer. The Amazing Jet-stream Air Devil! Born in the Hoenn Region, this incredibly skilled air devil comes from a long line of acrobats. And he does all of his death defying stunts without the safety of a net." As the ringmaster continued introducing "The Jet-Stream", the young air devil took to the air, swinging off from the bar he once held, he kept his legs straight but pulled them closer to his body, and began to flip through the air. The crowd gasped, until he caught the next bar under his legs and began to safely swing. A collective loud sigh of relief echoed through out the stadium, causing the air devil to smile. Once the next bar was close enough he swung off again, this time spinning upwards and grasping the bar with his hands, and swinging towards the other platform. The crowd erupted into an unorganized chorus of clapping, cheering, and whistling. The boy smiled enjoying the sound of the crowd.

"Oh."

"My."

"God." Stated Ash and the others, they couldn't believe how fast the acrobat moved, not too mention how graceful he was. For the others it was admiration of the skill he possessed, but for May...she felt there was something more.

"Now feast your eyes on this," the ringmaster said, "Jet-Stream, why don't you take your hood off kiddo?" The air devil, smirked, as he flicked back his hood. The entire crowd gasped. The young air devil was wearing a white blindfold. Many were concerned for the young boy's safety, while others, namely the girls, were more curious about his unique black and white hair. His smirk grew as he heard the dead silence fall over the crowd.

"Now don't worry folks," the ringmaster reassured, "Since safety is a priority for us here, the amazing jet-stream does the act with the aid of his beyond loyal Pokemon. Kiddo?" The air devil pulled off a pokeball from his belt, and was about to call out his Pokemon.

"HYDRO PUMP!" A deep voice shouted, which was followed by a large blast of water aimed at the platform the air devil stood. Not having anytime to avoid the attack the air devil was hit by the attack, and fell off the platform. Everyone gasped.

"Oh No!" May shouted. The Jet-Stream, put his original pokeball away and pulled out a new one.

"Lucky!" He shouted as he tossed the ball, "I need you!" And with that a Swellow appeared, and rushed towards it's owner and caught him on it's back. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Whew," May breathed, "That was close." Ash sighed as well.

"Yeah," he agreed, "Lucky for him he had...A SWELLOW!" He exclaimed upon recognizing the Swellow as the one that had saved Pikachu and the others a few days ago.

"Wait a minute," Clemont shouted, "That's the Pokemon that saved all of ours a day ago! Huh where did that Hydro Pump come from?" Everyone else began to wonder that too.

Lucky set it's trainer down on the ground gently, and received a pat on the head for a job well done.

"Nice catch Lucky." It's trainer smiled, as he patted his friend. He still had the blindfold on, and didn't notice the ringmaster heading towards him.

"Jet!" The ringmaster shouted, "Are you okay? Anything broken?!" Jet smiled as he slid his blindfold off, exposing his emerald eyes, and shook his head, showing that he was okay.

"Thank goodness," the ringmaster breathed, before angrily putting the mic to his mouth, "Hey who did that?! You could have killed this young man!" He was answered by two unified evil laughs.

"You wanna a answer?" Asked a deep male voice.

"Well here it is!" Added a female's voice.

"More like here we are!" Added the male voice. And a spotlight shined down onto two people standing on top of the skyboxes. A man in his mid thirties with lightly tanned skin, dark wild hair with sideburns, brown eyes, and a deep five o'clock shadow. A woman in her late twenties with bright shoulder length blue hair, white skin, wearing silver eye liner, black lipstick, and indigo green eyes. They were both dressed in green camo jackets, long drown pants, and green undershirts with a tan letter H on them.

"To live without unseen eyes." The woman said.

"To use what can always be provide." The man added.

"Mercy." The woman stated.

"Logan." The man said.

"Team Hunter jumps from the shadows." Mercy added.

"Into the spotlight ready to fight!" Logan finished. Jet angrily groaned.

"Oh man!" He moaned, "Not you two you again!" Logan and Mercy merely brushed off the comment. And Mercy sent out a Pokemon.

"Go Gastly," she shouted, "Clean the crowd away so we have the brat to ourselves!" The ghost Pokemon followed it's trainers orders and soon the only ones left in the stadium were Team Hunter, Jet and the ringmaster. Mercy smirked.

"Gastly, return." She commanded returning the Pokemon to it's pokeball. Then Logan pulled out a pokeball and tossed it. Releasing a yellow Swapurt.

"Swampurt wipe that kid off the face of the earth!" Logan commanded, "Use Surf!" The ringmaster panicked not having any Pokemon himself, while Jet stood proud and calm.

"Lucky, use Gust to stop that surf attack!" He commanded, and Lucky followed his command using it's wings to create a powerful blast of wind that pushed the rushing water back to where it came. Jet smirk as the water crashed against Team Hunter.

"Err you little punk!" Logan shouted, "I'll show you! Swampurt nail that Swellow with thundershock!" The ringmaster watched in confusion as the yellow Swampurt produced a thunder attack, heading straight towards Lucky.

"Lucky use double team!" Jet shouted, but Lucky was not fast enough and received a shocking punishment. Its cries of pain sent waves of regret through Jet. When the Pokemon fell from the air, Jet rushed over and caught it before it hit the ground.

"Lucky you okay?" He asked, receiving a whimper from his friend, "Sorry stupid question. Thanks for the help buddy, now you deserve a good rest." He returned his Swellow to its pokeball. Once his Pokemon was safely inside its pokeball, Jet could hear Team Hunter laughing at him.

"How pathetic," Logan gloated, "You thought that weakling would be able to stand up to my Swampurt? Ha!" Mercy laugh along with him.

"You know which Pokemon we want, kid," she ordered, "Now why don't you bring it out! Or are you're not scared enough? If so then how's about this?" She pulled out a great ball and threw it into the air, and it released a bright white light. When the light faded, a menacing Pokemon took it's place. Its tan skin looked rock hard, it eyes spoke of evil, and its long blade hands promised death.

"Kabutops!" It announced, swinging it's arms in a deadly X formation. Mercy smirked, enjoying the sight of her rare Pokemon all set for battle. She was about to tell it to use Water Pulse on Jet when.

"Blaziken use Overheat!" A girls voice shouted, followed by a strong blast of fire aimed at Kabutops, but Kabutops easily dodged the attack.

"Pikachu use Thunder-blot!" A boy's voice added, and a strong electric attack was dead set towards the fossil Pokemon. However Logan's Swampurt intervened.

"Swampurt use Rock Throw to block it!" Logan's command was followed perfectly by his yellow Swampurt, it threw a giant rock at Pikachu's attack, and took the entire force of the blow. "Alright who's the idiot who wants a piece of us?" His answer came as Ash and May jumped into the ring with their Pokemon at their sides. Jet was amazed, not only by these strangers offering to help, but how powerful their Pokemon were.

"That be us!" May proudly declared, her Blaziken striking a fighting pose.

"We don't exactly like crooks," Ash added, "Right Pikachu?" His friend nodded in agreement, as sparks began to dance across it's checks. Ash then told Pikachu to use volt tackle, while May told her Blaziken to use Blaze kick. Jet finally snapped out of his daze, realizing that the two trainers were making a mistake, he panicked.

"Wait!" He shouted, "Stop! Call off your Pokemon!"

"Too late kid," Logan shouted, "Swampurt Muddy Water go!" The Swampurt followed it's orders sending a powerful wave of tan ground water towards the two new Pokemon. It slammed into them both damaging them both greatly. Logan smiled at the sight of the Pokemon wounded.

"Swampurt finish them!" He commanded, as his Pokemon charged towards the downed challengers. Jet then threw two pokeballs into the mix. Just then Max and the others rushed into stadium.

"Blaze, Nurse!" He shouted, "Front and center! Blaze stop that yellow swamp fish, Nurse help their Pokemon stat!" From the pokeballs emerged two Pokemon. A Chansey appeared and rushed over to the injured Pokemon. The other Pokemon was a Blazekin, it stopped the Swampurt, by putting the marsh Pokemon in a headlock. But it was no ordinary Blazekin. Instead of red skin, it's skin was jet black, and it's feathers were red, and the flames on it's wrists seemed bigger than a normal Blaziken's. Everyone, minus Jet and Team Hunter, gasped at the black Blaziken. The Swapurt was struggling in it's grip attempting to escape. Jet saw this and smirked.

"Blaze," he called out, "Use Fire Punch and thew Swampurt back!" Blaze nodded his head, set his arms ablaze, slightly burning Swampurt, he gave a quick punch to it's face, then tossed his opponent right into Kabutops, sending both of Team Hunters Pokemon to the ground. Blaze smirked and the flames on his wrists burned higher. Jet smiled at his partners blazing confidence. Logan orders his Pokemon to use Muddy Water again, but Jet remained calm.

"Alright Blaze," he cheered, "Use Ice Punch on the ground and stop that wave cold in it's tracks!" His partner nodded, as one his fists started glowing blue and the air around it began to freeze. The fighting Pokemon slammed its frozen arm on the ground, and slowly a sheet of ice crawled across the stadium. It froze the muddy water solid, towering above everyone's heads.

"Alright Blaze," Jet smiled, "Go after Swampurt with a Flying Kick into a Blaze Kick." Blaze nodded and preformed the combination his partner suggested, leaping high into the air, so that the spotlight was behind him, and obscuring Swampurts vision. Without being able to see it's opponent, Swampurt took full force of the flying Blaze Kick, sending it stumbling backwards. Blaze then smirked, causing the Swampurt's annoyance to ignite into rage, blindly it rushed into combat with it's rival, locking them both into an intense battle of punches and kicks.

Max found it amazing that a Blaziken could even use an ice attack, then noticing that the Kabutops was making it's way back to battle, with it's arms ready to strike Blaze. He pulled out a pokeball and threw it in the air.

"Septile! Go!" He commanded, "Use Leaf Blade on Kabutops!" And from his pokeball emerged the green gecko Pokemon, who obliged to it's trainers request, charging at Kabutops with a leaf of it's arm glowing white. Blaze was still busy fight with Swampurt when he almost failed to notice that the fossil Pokemon was about to pounce him, but was saved by Max's Septile using it's Leaf Blade to block Kabutops attack. Jet noticed this and smiled, he looked towards Max.

"Hey thanks for the assist," he shouted, "Listen have your Septile go after the Swampurt, Blaze can take care of that Kabutops." Max nodded seeing as that Septile stood a far better chance of defeating the yellow Swampurt than the black Blaziken did. Both Max and Jet ordered their Pokemon to switch targets, and began a new struggle.

"Swampurt use Hydro Pump on that green loser!" Logan ordered. Max smirked and order Septile to use HyperBeam, happily following the command the Gecko Pokemon began collecting the energy it needed, and awaited to punch through it's opponents defenses.

"Kabutops, use your Water Pulse on Blaziken!" Mercy followed. Max gasped knowing full well that Jet's Blaziken might not withstand the attack, but when he look to Jet he was confused. Jet looked calm, as if he had an ace up his sleeve.

"Blaze counter with Dark Pulse!" He shouted, everyone minus Team Hunter gasped. They all knew that Blazikens could not use those kind of attacks. So why on earth had Jet order his Pokemon to use a move it should not know? Max's Septile had released it's HyperBeam, which punched right through Swampurt's hydro pump, and slammed into the yellow Pokemon. The attack knocking the yellow Swampurt out cold.

"Do it buddy!" Jet proudly cheered, to which Blaze nodded, it closed it's eyes, and the flames on it's arms turned black and blue, causing everyone to gasp again. Kabutops shot a large water pulse towards it's enemy, and then Blaze's eyes shot open. He leap into the air performing a flipping cork screw spin, avoiding the Water Pulse, and then it trusted both it's hands out and produced a large Dark Pulse attack. Everyone's voice was caught in their throats as they watched the Dark Pulse race towards it's target, and they blinked to ensure they weren't seeing things. The attack hit it's mark dead center, causing Kabutops to kneel in pain, Mercy shouted something, but she was drowned out by Jet.

"Alright Blaze," he smirked, "Let's finished it! Flying Kick, into a Double Kick, and finish it with Shadow Ball!" Blaze nodded, and dived towards his foe at break neck speed. Before Kabutops could even notice him, Blaze landed his flying kick on it's head, then switched into a double kick, landing one on it's head the other on it's torso, and finally it began gathering up energy for a shadow ball between it's hands. Once the attack had gathered the needed energy, Blaze trusted the orb at Kabutops, hitting it dead on in the chest. Sending the fossil flying towards it's trainer.

"Swampurt! Kabutops!" Logan and Mercy shouted, rushing over to their Pokemon with looks of disgust breathing on their faces. They hated losing especially to Jet. They were about to shout something, when an high pitched whistle pierced the air. Everyone turned to see a large group of Police officers lead by an Officer Jenny, who blew the whistle, accompanied by their Pokemon.

"Stop right there!" She ordered, "What's going on here?!" The ringmaster explained the situation in the simplest way, that Team Hunter attacked Jet to steal his Pokemon, and the other kids were trying to help. Jenny did not look happy, and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs.

"You two are coming with me!" She demanded, which she received a cruel laugh from Logan.

"Please," he mocked, "Like we'd be caught by the likes of you! (He pulls out a pokeball) Abra! Get us out of here now!" From his pokeball, emerged a small red Abra, which used it powers of teleportation to allow it's masters to escape. Jenny growled in frustration, and turned to our heroes.

"Alright," she bitter shouted, "I need every single one of you to come to the station for a statement!" Too terrified to argue, everyone nodded, including Blaze.

* * *

**Yeah so that the end of Chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoyed, and please as I stated before please leave a review or voice a comment, I don't mind it at all.**


End file.
